1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems generally, and specifically to methods and apparatus for de-coupling forward and reverse link assignment in multi-carrier wireless communication systems.
2. Background
A communication system may provide communication between a number of base stations and access terminals. Forward link or downlink refers to transmission from a base station to an access terminal. Reverse link or uplink refers to transmission from an access terminal to a base station. Each access terminal may communicate with one or more base stations on the forward and reverse links at a given moment, depending on whether the access terminal is active and whether the access terminal is in soft handoff.